


人间来信

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 即使我们的手中空无一物
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 4





	人间来信

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇左右表现不明显，挑自己喜欢的看就行。

男人进来的时候，屋子里的人正翘着椅子，把两脚搭在桌子上，用几乎要贴到脸上的不健康距离看书。不过想来死后世界里的人应该不用担心视力问题，所以他又礼貌地转身站在屋里敲了两下门。  
“噢不好意思我没有听见你进来的声音。上帝让我们能听懂看懂所有的语言，所以我最近突然意识到了书本的美妙。我并不是在翘班，只是不太忙的时候看一眼。”  
男人本来准备直接去对面坐下，但当他听到对方的声音时停住了动作。那人放下椅子，把腿从桌子上拿下来，并用手擦了两下蹬到的地方，手里的书随手一扔就化为了云朵的一部分。然后他正式地坐在桌前，摆出了一副工作态度。  
“你好，鉴于你生前使用次数最多的语言是法语，我就先默认用法语向你介绍了。你应该知道，你现在已经死了，我是负责引导你灵魂的天使。在我给你说明接下来的流程前，你看起来好像有很多问题要问，不要担心，我会在接下来一一为你解答的。”  
“………James？”  
“我吗？我是负责引导死者的天使之一，没有名字，就只是天使。如果硬要说的话算是有一个编号，不过太拗口了我懒得记前面的编号，总之我是57，或者你随意想叫我什么都可以。”  
“James，是你吗？你——”  
“噢，我知道了。你觉得我很像你生前认识的人对不对？上帝在分配我们的工作时会优先选择与你生前想见的人性格相似的天使，声音和外貌也会根据你所希望的样子变化，所以经常会出现认错人的情况。其实我很久以前就反映过了，这样容易让死者情绪激动难以履行职责。你猜他们怎么说的？他们说上帝这样安排自有他的旨意，我干久了自然就会明白了。好吧，那既然都说到这个份上了，我也只能认真工作不再追究了。”  
“可能是相似的人”这句话像一盆冷水倒在男人头上。眼前的天使确确实实从头到脚，都与他那早逝的爱人一模一样。  
“你能…你能说英文吗？”  
“能，当然没问题。”  
男人坐到桌子对面，天使从云中一抓，一本档案就出现在了他手里。  
“你生前使用最多次的名字是Gustave·Kateb，那我可以称呼你为Kateb先生吗？”  
“叫Gustave就好。”  
“好的，Gustave。你生于1977年9月16日的法国巴黎，当时引导你灵魂的天使是……噢抱歉这是不应该透露的，不好意思。死于2028年2月5日的一次人间小规模武器冲突，年龄51岁。”  
天使一张一张地翻看着履历，连阅读时会先从右下角蹭起一点再翻页的习惯都和James一模一样。这也是根据记忆产生的幻觉吗？Gustave静静地听着天使总结自己的一生，想的却都是眼前坐在桌子里的人。  
“不仅是作为医生在手术台上救人性命，你在军队服役时消灭的坏人也间接拯救了很多人。奇怪了，按理说这么可观的善行应该有更高级的天使来接待你的，为什么会分给我了……你生前发生过什么十分愧疚的事吗？”  
“有的。我...亲手害死了自己的一生所爱。”  
天使翻看着手里的记录，似乎并没有找到类似的记录。  
“那天迫于情况紧急，我没有及时送他离开战场，而是为他注射了第二针肾上腺素，好能让他重新站起来应对战况。袭击来得太突然，平民没有来得及完全撤离出去，每颗子弹都为我们争取了宝贵的时间。”  
Gustave攥着双掌，十指交叉着摩挲手背。这是他一生中最痛苦的回忆之一，即使是死后，也无法做到几句话轻松带过。  
“如果能重来一次的话，我还是会做同样的选择。但这并不意味着我能逃过自己的良心。”  
一直挂着笑脸的天使听完也露出了十分难过的表情，翻看着手里的记录，思考如何跟高级天使联系。  
“像你这样通过杀人而拯救性命的人，天使长订的规矩是，如果心中对夺人性命产生了愧疚，就无法计入善行。你在这件事以后拯救的每一个人都心怀愧疚，所以都没能计入。这太遗憾了，本不应如此的。”  
天使转着手里的羽毛笔，放下记录用手指敲着自己的太阳穴。  
“这样吧，我在允许的范围内偷偷完成一个你的愿望。比如你来生想诞生在一个什么样的家庭，有钱人家？或者有哥哥姐姐的家庭之类的。或者你还有什么想见的人吗？家人、朋友、同事、爱人，或者一生只有一面之缘的陌生人，我带你去看看他现在过得怎么样。”  
“我确实有一个想见的人。”  
“是你觉得和我很像的那个人吗？给我提供一些他的资料吧，越详细越好，我拿小饼干让管理后台的宝贝通融一下。”  
“原来天堂也有贿赂这一说吗？”  
“嘘——这可不叫贿赂，这叫各取所需。而且这么做的原因也是为了帮助死者，是正儿八经的工作流程。”  
天使向Gustave抛了个wink，后者垂下眼睛，终于露出了一个浅浅的笑容。  
“他本名叫James·Porter，英国伦敦人，出生于1981年5月14日。19岁用假身份加入英国陆军，是个积极的逆行分子。26岁加入陆军拳击队，善用的招数是用那张涂了油的嘴把对手激怒，借此寻找破绽，但如果遇到他觉得非常有趣的对手了，他又会一言不发地冷静迎战。28岁加入SAS，32岁受推荐加入彩虹小队。36岁...殉职。”  
说完最后一个词，Gustave的笑容从脸上淡去了。  
“噢，他已经死了...”  
天使抬了下眉，停下了手里的笔，拿出一张羊皮纸重新写了一封信，然后用红色丝带捆好。  
“这恐怕有点复杂，我得去申请查一下转生名单。”  
一只白色羽毛的鸽子从云端另一头飞出来，乖巧地停在桌子上，歪头看向Gustave，红棕色的眼睛与天使一模一样。Gustave轻轻摸了摸鸽子的脑袋，它却调皮地咬住了Gustave的手指。  
“别闹了，小佩妮，快去送信吧，记得替我向管理者问好。”  
天使将信件和饼干都装进小包里，鸽子扑扇着翅膀飞进云朵里消失不见，房间里又只剩下了两人。  
“好了，等下我们就能知道你想见的人去哪里了。你有什么想喝的吗？咖啡？茶？”  
“蔷帕拉的大吉岭红茶，五月产，加一块糖。”  
“我的老天，你可真是太有品味了，这也是我最喜欢的茶。如果你见到的不是我而是上帝的话，我们一定会成为很好的同事。”  
天使一个响指，两杯茶就出现在了桌子上，中间摆了一盒装饰得非常漂亮的闪电泡芙。  
“所以你死后受到了上帝的召唤，成为了天使吗？”  
“没错，我们会被洗去在人间的记忆，然后分配到合适自己的位置，前提是同意入职的话。好在这里不属于什么工薪制，我们只要不想干了就可以休息，歇好了再重新开始工作，毕竟你看，在这里，时间和寿命是没有意义的。”  
“那听起来还不错。你有遇到过什么有意思的灵魂吗？”  
“这个嘛...为了不让和上一个人的谈话影响到下一份工作，将灵魂送走以后，我们就会失去这段记忆，所以我也不知道以前的人都什么样。反正眼下，我觉得你就非常有趣。”  
“那我的灵魂洗净之后，也会忘记你吗？”  
“没错，不仅是我，你生前所有的痛苦遗憾也都会忘掉，重新开始美好的新人生。虽然我想叫管理新生儿的天使多照顾你一些，但，你知道的吧，他们其实真的挺忙的，毕竟小孩子在等待时可不会像你一样坐下来跟我聊天。”  
“听完你的介绍我好像有点不太想重新回去了。”  
两个人都举着茶杯笑了起来，天使头上的光环也随着他的肩膀抖动而跟着来回晃。时间在这一刻驻足了好久，他们从天堂聊到人间，从信仰聊到科学，壶里的茶似乎永远也倒不完，盒子里的点心不管吃了多少都还有剩余。但一切愉快的时光总有结束的时候，所以当鸽子从云端飞落到桌子上时，一切都像走完的怀表一样被扣上盖子。  
然而当天使读完羊皮纸上的来信后，却露出了非常复杂的表情。  
“转生的名单里没有他的名字，他在过完了自己的一生后就消失了，来天堂报告的名单里也没有找到他...这可真是个不幸的消息。最糟的情况是，他可能去了地狱。”  
“原来这个世界上还有地狱吗？”  
“有的，贝多芬、舒伯特、巴赫都去了地狱，所以那些恶魔们十分幸运地能听现场演奏，而我们只能听唱片机。”  
天使又盯着羊皮纸看了一会儿，烦恼地抓了几下头发，最后卷起来扔进云里去了。  
“往好处想，也许是上帝秘密带走了他的灵魂，让他成为拯救世界的天选之子之类的了。”  
“他确实拯救了很多的人，包括现在世界上最著名的现代天文学教授之一。”  
“不过这样一来，你想见他的愿望就没法完成了...你再讲一个别的愿望吧，这次一定不再出错了。”  
“没关系，我的愿望已经实现了。”  
“但是......”  
Gustave站起身，走向房间的另一个门。天使也跟着从椅子上起来，抖了两下藏在桌子后的翅膀，用手捋了一把自己乌黑的头发，跟着走向往生之路。  
“如果你真的还想为我做点什么，就给我个祝福吧。”  
“当然，我很愿意。”  
天使捧起Gustave的脸，后者微微低下头闭上眼睛，虔诚地接受他这一生最后的赐福。一个轻柔的吻落在他的额头上，将他所有的记忆与苦难都消去。随后，他便去了人间。  
“愿你在新的人生里，灵魂能不再被别离的痛苦所折磨。”

休息时间，门口传来一阵敲门声。  
“天使13052017-57号，有你的信。”  
“谢谢你小甜心，让鸽子给我送进来就行了。”  
“鸽子拿不动，我给你放这里了。”  
外面传来了有点沉重的一声。天使把腿从桌子上拿下来，顺手擦了一把蹬到的地方后走向门口。放在那里的，是一个不小的纸箱子，里面装满了各色手写的信件。他将箱子搬进屋里，拆开其中看起来比较旧的一封，内容来自一位英文字母写得不是很好看，但却十分工整的人。  
真是奇怪，他都已经来天堂十年了，有谁会在这个时候给他写这么多信？

“致 亲爱的James·Porter：  
今年是你离开的第三年零五个月。我写这封信是为了告诉你，你的宝贝女儿通过自主观察研究的天文学记录报告拿到了奖学金，她在这方面真的很有天赋。只不过今年的情况很不乐观，我在之前的信里也写了，冬天的再次降临并没有让情况变得好转。世界卫生组织联合了多方专家进行研究，至今没有拿出效的结果。白面具也安分了不少，但六号不允许我和Lera回国参与研究，小队不能没有后勤保障。所以有时我经常会想，如果你也在的话，说不定能出一份力，你在毒理学的研究远超于我，说不定能找到不一样的出路。而我也是真的很开心能跟你谈那些研究话题，也想念你下午茶时间的八卦话题，想念你脖子附近洗发水的味道。如果你没走就好了。我没有跟任何人公开过我们的事，也没有刻意隐瞒，也许他们看出来了，只是不忍心在我面前提起。我不希望这份爱情随着我的死去而永远消失，所以我想至少他们在收拾我的遗物时能知道我们曾相爱过，这是你教我的，留下尽量多的证明，所以一直到临死前我都会坚持给你写信，或者直到有一天我终于能放下你了。你会原谅我的擅自决定吗？  
——Gustave·Kateb 03·10·2020 ”

天使一屁股坐在桌子上，认真读完了其中的一封信。他又翻了一下箱子，里面有上百封信，都是同一个人写的，收件人的名字也都一样，这么说来James·Porter应该就是自己的名字了。最早的差不多始于2017年，最晚的到2028年左右，整整十年没有间断。  
“Gustave……”  
天使盯着结尾的署名。  
“看起来好眼熟啊，我是不是最近在哪里听说过这个名字？”

**Author's Note:**

> *地狱中的音乐家们参考了《好兆头》  
> *对James的生平有捏造  
> *推荐音乐《僕らの手には何もないけど、》  
> *灵感来源于WritingPrompts的微博搬运账号(不过写完以后原投稿的精髓基本都已经没了)：你是一位新人天使，主要负责将有执念的亡灵带往天国。你的第四个任务对象是个拯救了世界的大善人，你对他说：“因为你的功绩，天堂允许你实现一个可接受范围的愿望。”他怔怔地盯着你看，然后说：“你能不能不要死？”——Via @鸟面鱼 投稿


End file.
